¿Y qué pasó después de Spice?
by ShineBK
Summary: Después de aquel abrazo ¿Que pudo haber cambiado?, ¿Que se pudieron haber dicho? (Mi summary es catastrófico) Advertencias: TWINCEST, Muerte de personajes y Algo de Gore.


**¡****Hola! Este es un pequeño One Shot, solo para aclarar, las lineas Largas representan tiempo y los 3 puntos representan, "esto en otro lugar" no sé si me logré explicar bien XD soy muy enredada para mis cosas.**

**Advertencia: Muerte de personajes. **

* * *

En ese momento Rin le había abrazado, Los ojos de ambos rubios empezaron a desbordar lágrimas, se miraron mutuamente, y se besaron, fue un beso puro, una simple presión entre labios… pero fue lo más grande que habían hecho en sus vidas, ambos atesorarían ese beso como "El primero" aunque ya a sus 18 años, no lo era. Después de eso, sonrieron, fue menos de un segundo para que volvieran a llorar, lo sabían sin decir nada aún, su amor era imposible. Len un Play boy de primera, llevando a su cama a una chica nueva cada día, y Rin, Rin tenía a Kaito, le quería mucho, aunque eso no era más que cariño. Pero más que eso, eran hermanos, hermanos Gemelos, distinguibles a millas de distancia. Ambos con el mismo sedoso, rebelde y brillante cabello rubio, con ojos azules profundos, con esas facciones finas… Eran idénticos, pero a la vez opuestos. Tal vez su amor incestuoso hubiera podido ser posible, pero la simples acciones que ambos habían cometido, llegando a ese punto, les llenaba de una inseguridad, de pensamientos que adecuaron para esa ocasión… De la lamentable conclusión que debieron tomar.

— Te amo— dijeron al unísono, se miraron, aquel azul tan claro como el agua les daba valor, pero a la vez les hacía arrepentirse.

— Pero te haré daño, no podría...— Intentó decir, su mirada mostraba sufrimiento, le dolía decir cada palabra... y Rin lo entendía, ella solo sufría al escuchar.

— Entiendo, no es necesario que me lo digas, somos hermanos, y eso es todo... olvidemoslo ¿Sí?— Rin lo digo de corrido, después mostró una sonrisa, pero aquello no le servía cuando sus ojos seguían derramando lágrimas... Len tomó una de ellas y la saboreó, solo ese sabor podría tener de ella...

— Es salada... Rin, lo que dices no es tan fácil, si hubiera podido olvidarte ¿Crees que seguiría con esto? ¿Acaso crees que dejaría de verte en otras chicas?— Dijo con dolor, Rin solo le miraba, su rostro se veía sin expresión alguna, pero sus ojos lo mostraban todo. — Yo no soy bueno, no soy digno de tí, nadie es digno de ti, ni siquiera el maldito de Kaito... — Tocó con delicadeza su mejilla, mientras secaba las lagrimas que escurrían de ellas — Estoy enfermo, y no puedo dejar que eso te afecte, te ruego, no me odies... — Rin era incapaz de odiarlo, las palabras que Len decía no eran de todo ciertas, Rin siempre había sido afectada por él — Si puedes olvidarme, eso será lo mejor, continuemos como estábamos, solo quiero que sepas algo; yo siempre te amaré a tí, estoy seguro de ello. Solo pensaré en ti, mi mente, mi corazón y mi alma te pertenecen, siempre serás la primera, la segunda, la tercera y la última, tú ocupas todo en mí, Yo soy tuyo... Pero tú no debes ser mía. Es simple— En ese momento se paró y le ofreció su mano, ella la aceptó y se paró también — Nunca olvides eso.— Su voz era suave, delicada y cálida, Rin no soltó su mano

— Pero tú... Yo no puedo— Dijo con esfuerzo, se contradecía a si misma.

— No te preocupes por mí, tenemos que intentarlo, no hacerlo. No nos queda otra opción... Solo recuerda que solo te pertenezco a — ti en verdad, puede que esté con otras chicas, pero ellas no son nada para mí, ni yo seré nada de ellas, bueno, aparte de un compañero de una noche— Sonrió con un deje de narcismo. Entonces se abrazaron, y lentamente se soltaron, extrañarían ese tacto especial, probablemente no se repetiría de esa manera nuevamente. Allí ambos de giraron, en caminos opuestos del desolado instituto, pero, solo al girar y caminar dejaban lagrimas marcando su paso, ambos no giraron su vista... no era necesario, algo había cambiado en ellos.

Durante una semana completa ambos no interactuaban con naturalidad, se encontraban sumidos en sus pensamientos y sus acciones variaban de alguna forma. Hasta que Len volvió a su habitual rutina, se acercó a una peli-verde de personalidad alegre que había conocido el día anterior, era un par de años menor que él, se llama Megumi Megpoid, pero ella casi le obligo a llamarla "Gumi", lentamente la besó, ella no se opuso, la forma en la que Len lo hacía era diferente y más difícil, soló veía a su amada hermana entre sus brazos, se veía besando su blanco cuello con ese agradable aroma a naranjas.

Pero esta vez había algo diferente, se sentía expiado, y la joven también... Ellos se hallaban en una banca del patio trasero, a última hora, era imposible que alguien estuviera allí. Dieron un discreto vistazo, pero no se veía nadie, ambos pensaron que solo debería ser incomodidad.

* * *

Ya terminando de hacer aquello, Se arreglaron de la manera más decente que pudieron, se despidieron, mientras que Len intentó no parecer frío, no quería herirla mucho. Caminó con los ojos llorosos, se le hacía complicado continuar, suponía que Rin pasaba por lo mismo... No quería que ella sufriera de esa forma. En el camino de la peli-verde, solo se veía a una chica alegre, dando pequeños brinquitos... por "Acostarse con otro chico guapo", fue entonces cuando paró en un pequeño callejón, era parte de un atajo para llegar a su casa, sentía que le habían seguido... Calló y agudizó sus oidos, en busca de algún sonido extraño... Escuchó pequeños sollozos, el sonido de por sí era doloroso, Gumi había estado tan distraída en su alegría interna que olvidó que había gente triste, ella era una chica buena, y quiso compartir algo de su brillante entusiasmo que la triste joven. Giró su rostro, y gracias a un destello de luz pudo ver el brillo de un objeto metálico, le costo unos segundos distinguir que era aquello, pero ya al haberlo reconocido se le había hecho tarde, la chica había clavado el objeto en el estómago de Gumi, soló un ligero quejido de dolor, los sollozos aumentaron. Otra estocada, otros quejido y otro sollozo, fue como aquello se repitió múltiples veces, La chica ya casi no vivía. Fue cuando un rayo de sol se posó en su asesina, su cara de sorpresa fue inigualable

— Ya veo...— susurró — Lo siento, amiga— Y eso fue lo último que dijo, el cuchillo fue enterrado junto ella daba su último suspiro. Después de eso continuó repitiendo el acto hasta rebanar a la difunta a la mitad, se retiró con una sonrisa marcada en su rostro, una sonrisa maquiavélica. Se sacó una capucha que llevaba encima y la tiró tapando al cuerpo, suspiró y caminó como si nada hubiera pasado, regresando a su hogar.

* * *

Al día siguiente los gemelos asistieron al instituto, Rin se veía de alguna manera más extraña que de costumbre, Len la había escuchado llorar anoche, él también lloraba y sabía lo incomodo que podía resultar preguntar. No hablaron durante el trayecto, y llegaron a su clase separándose en grupos, Rin se veía sola, hace poco había dejado de juntarse con las demás, Y Len, al contrario, tenía a todo tipo de gente alrededor, había invitado ya a su hermana bastantes veces, pero ella se iba ya que le molestaba la gente que tenía alrededor, no es que esa gente a Len le agradara, pero, uno se acostumbra.

Rin sacó su bento y se fue a comer a la azotea del instituto, sus ojos no tenían brillo, Su cabello estaba mojado, y su boca no sonreía, no tenía ninguna facción que mostrara al menos un poco de alegría, y comía de a poco, sin haber puesto cinco veces los palillos en su comida, guardo todo y se fue.

.

.

.

Un hombre adulto se acercó a Len, tenía un aura imponente, El rubio se asustó ligeramente.

— Joven Kagamine, desearía unos minutos para charlar con usted— Los chicos le quedaron mirando sorprendidos, Len tragó saliva y dijo

— C-claro— Se paró torpemente de su silla y siguió al hombre, el llegó hasta un auto negro, lujoso, abrió y le dio a entrar a Len, él entró tímidamente y esperó a que su acompañante entrara.

— Soy un agente del FBI, estoy investigando un caso de asesinato, podría decirme ¿Que hacía usted entre las 5:00 y las 8:30 P.M?— Len calló por un momento, era algo embarazoso decirlo, pero, de seguro ya habría escuchado aquello de alguna otra persona

— Tenía relaciones sexuales con una chica— Se había metido en un aprieto, Gumi era menor de edad.

— ¿Y con qué chica? Digo, Su nombre...— Len frunció el ceño

— ¿Acaso eso no es personal?— Protestó, a el hombre le molestó aquello

— No en ocasiones como éstas— dijo, Len se asustó, la cosa debió de haber sido seria

— Con Megumi Megpoid— dijo con cierto enfado

— Ella era menor de edad...— Len asintió, tanto no estaban alli para hablar de Gumi

— Es, ella sigue viva— Corrigió Len, más para burlarse del pequeño error del detective

— Error, Megpoid Megumi falleció ayer, de camino a su casa— Len palideció, ¿Gumi, Muerta? Le sorprendía bastante, era una lástima, tan joven y alegre... — Según sé, Usted fue la ultima persona que la vio fue usted, ya que su muerte fue exactamente a las 8:46 de la tarde— Len seguía piedra, la chica a cual tubo sexo en menos de 15 minutos había muerto — Encontramos a el cuerpo partido a la mitad del torso, con exactamente 27 estocadas alrededor de este mismo, y la única pista que tenemos es una capucha café...— Describió, pero para no presionar a Len evitó algo que decir: En la capucha se encontró un mechón rubio, el ADN correspondía exactamente a Len Kagamine, por lo cual a su gemela también, él había investigado sobre ambos gemelos, sabía que no debía tocar a Rin en el tema, ni menos ponerla como sospechosa, ya que Len se desesperaría y podría culparse siendo inocente.

.

.

.

En otro lugar, se encontraba una dama entrevistando a la Kagamine mayor, Rin se comportaba de manera tranquila, ya que, según su conclusión "Si me descubren, Len no me tendrá a mí, y las demás chicas se lo llevarán, por eso es que ellas deben desaparecer, ellas están alejando a mi hermano de mí, y no puedo permitir eso porque yo lo amo" La Rubia había perdido la cordura, si de por sí perdió bastante al enamorarse de su propio hermano, el de matar a una de ellas era muestra de que ya no estaba sana.

— Bueno, ¿Donde estuvo entre las 5:00 y las 8:30? exactamente, ¿Que hacía en ese momento?— Preguntó la mujer, Rin dijo sin titubear

— Estaba comprando víveres, después me distraje viendo anime en la tienda— Dijo con naturalidad, y hasta un poco de humor en la última frase, ciertamente la rubia era muy simpática. La mujer intentó fijarse en una expresión que le mostrara que mentía, pero no aparentaba ninguna actitud sospechosa, era extraño ya que según le estaban informando Len tampoco parecía mentir.

— ¿En que lugar?— Rin de alguna manera podía deducir que preguntas le harían, aún así eran muy simples para un descuartizamiento y 27 apuñaladas.

— En el Super STAR! está cerca de mi casa, así que no tardé en volver— La mujer anotaba cada palabra que decía, y de la manera en que lo hacía, lo movimientos que hacía, y aún así, nada anormal. Quiso probar una de sus hipótesis

— ¿Y sabía donde estaba su hermano en ese momento?— Rin se mezcló de emociones notorias, ira, amor, y celos... Ocultarlo era imposible, así que dijo algo que concordara con sus reacciones.

— ¿¡Acaso intenta meter a mi hermano también!? ¡El jamás podría hacer algo!— Era común que dos gemelos se defendieran entre sí, y Rin más que eso verdaderamente no soportaría tener a su hermano en la cárcel por algo que ella hizo.

— Responda a mi pregunta, por favor, es la única manera de comprobar que él y usted son inocentes— Rin resopló, y de la manera más calmada posible dijo

— Le puedo asegurar que estaba acostándose con cualquier tipa que conoció ese día— lo dijo con una tonalidad alegre, ocultando el rencor que le tenía a ese asunto y logrando su cometido.

...

Fue así como ambas entrevistas continuaron, ninguno de los dos parecía culpable, lo más seguro era que esa fuera una manera de inculpar a ambos gemelos que bastante odio y envidia tenían alrededor.

Llegó la tarde, Len estaba hablando con una vieja amiga de Rin, ésta apretó sus puños con fuerza, sentía odio, odio de solo tener su corazón, ella quería tener más que eso, ella quería también su cuerpo, ella no quería que nadie lo tocara... ¡Nadie!

Esperó mientras veía como Miku Hatsune era seducida por su hermano, como le hablaba y la elogiaba, ya como le decía que le amaba, Rin lloraba en silencio, discretamente podía ver como ambos se desnudaban, como se besaban, se tocaban, como se podían escuchar los gemidos de Miku que llenaban la habitación, Rin ya no luchaba por cubrir sus oídos y no escuchar el -a su parecer- Repugnante sonido. Pero más que la escena propia, le hervía la sangre escuchar los "Me gustas" "Te amo" "Yo en verdad te amo a ti" "Eres especial" que salían de la boca de Len, Rin sabía que en esos momentos esas dulces palabras eran para Miku, aun no siendo así ya que Len solo veía la ilusión de Rin… Era irónico lo que pasaba, Él estaba teniendo relaciones con alguien que no amaba mientras visualizaba a la chica que dolorosamente les observaba. Rin solamente tapaba su rostro para evitar llorar.

* * *

La chica se despidió con un beso ardiente de Len, Len suspiró y con frialdad se retiró, pronunciando la frase "Rin" repetidas veces, pero de una manera inaudible para la rubia. Mientras Miku sonrojada miraba el cielo con una ilusión, Rin sostenía su cuchillo mientras le seguía, el llanto que emanaba le era imposible contener, su flequillo rubio cubría su rostro sin vida, apagado y sin brillo más que el de las lágrimas a la luz del sol, la gente la miraba con lástima... La chica se veía de verdad sufrida, y no era para menos. Sacó de su bolsillo el objeto y se acercó lentamente a ella, Miku pudo sentir que alguien se le acercaba, y al gira vio a La rubia con su llanto creciente, con solo ver el cuchillo empezó a correr, pero Rin era malditamente rápida, le tomó por una de sus coletas, y sin delicadeza la acercó a sí

— ¡Tu lo sabías! ¿¡Por qué?!— Grito Rin con una voz dolida y digna de una maníaca

— ¡Perdón! ¡Suéltame! ¡No lo volveré a hacer! ¡Se que te gustaba pero entiéndeme...!— Gritó tratando de soltarse, su cara aterrorizada mientras esbosaba pequeños sollozos de niña pequeña, Rin le miró de manera cruel

— A mí no solo me gusta, no es solo una atracción, yo lo amo... ¡Lo Amo!— Gritó, Miku le miró con pena, ella también estaba enamorada de alguien, y solo ver el rostro marcado por las lágrimas, ese vació dentro de ella, y esa expresión maniática le hacía arrepentirse de haber engañado a su mejor amiga, de haberse acostado múltiples veces con el chico que amaba, aún cuando había prometido apoyarla en su taboo secreto, se sentía de lo peor, pero, eso no se igualaba a lo que iba a sentir en unos breves momentos... Sintió como de manera sorprendentemente ágil el cuchillo apenas rosó su cuello, fue un corte tan leve y poco doloroso que apenas pudo sentirlo, así fue de a poco la carne viva separándose, lentamente, el viento rosaba sobre esa herida abierta, de a poco empezó a dejar de sentir el aire, y solo susurró los nombres de las dos personas que mas amaba en el mundo

— Rin... Kaito... Los amo— Aun estaba el débil recuerdo en su cabeza decapitada del momento doloroso en el cual se enteró que el amor de su vida estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga, del despecho que la llevó a acostarse por primera vez con el chico que Rin amaba y su hermano además. Así con Kaito y Rin invadiendo su mente, dejó su vida de existir.

Rin empezó a llorar de manera potente, levemente estaba el dolor de haber matado a su mejor amiga, la mezcla del sufrimiento de todo lo que pasaba...

Entonces cada día una o más chicas desaparecían, de maneras inesperadas esas tardes después de la escuela, Len no era tonto, pronto notó que él era en parte el causante de esas muertes, ya que cada vez que intimaba con alguien la persona se encontraba muerta justo al salir del lugar, se sentía siempre perseguido, había dejado de intimar con chicas con temor a que les pasara algo, no era alguien que deseara la muerte ajena, entonces ya solo se dedicaba a hablar con ellas, pero extrañamente de a poco también fueron desapareciendo, ya nadie se le acercaba "Estaba maldito" según se decía, Fue entonces cuando Len fue apartado de la sociedad, todos le ignoraban y eso por él estaba bien, pero alguien excepcionaba esa regla, y era su hermana Rin, Len, con temor a que le pasara algo a lo más preciado y querido que tenía en el mundo la ignoró, más ella volvía a acercarse, intentó herirla -aunque le costaba demasiado- Rin solo perseveraba y se le acercaba... Al ver Len que no podría alejarla de sí, y aunque en parte le emocionaba ver el amor que le tenía su amada, se encerró en su habitación esperando morir pronto y dejar de matar gente inocente.

"Dios, cuanto daría por una mísera banana" pensaba, pensaba en todo, pensaba en las muertes, en las ofensas, en las maldiciones... Pero sobre todo, se lamentaba profundamente de no poder ver más a su gemela. Ahora se encontraba llorando, mirando un punto muerto esperando la hora de su partida. Hace menos de 4 horas que se había encerrado y ya era hora de cenar, Rin tocó amablemente la puerta

— ¿Len? Por favor ¿Me abres?— Dijo de una manera tan dulce que si no fuera por las circunstancias el rubio hubiera corrido a abrirle, le ignoró, como ya solía hacerlo hace 3 semanas, Rin volvió a tocar — ¿Len? Len te hice Pie de Banana, se que lo amas, por favor ábreme— Esa era una verdadera tortura, pero era por Rin, y por su vida. — Len, por favor, se te va a enfriar— Rogó, el Kagamine sentía su corazón fundirse, pero no. — Len, ¿Len?, Len ¿Estás allí? Len, Len, Len...— Repetía, Cada vez era más doloroso, Len no podía soportarlo, cubría sus oídos mientras que su llanto intensificaba, trató de tapar los sollozos, ya detenidos el sonido siguió escuchándose, entonces notó que su hermana también lloraba, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, la necesitaba, la necesitaba a su lado, apoyándolo... Pero no podía, sentía su mente flaquear — L-len— Dijo con voz dolída — S-se que me odias, no necesito que lo sigas demostrando, s-solo no quiero que te de hambre, y-yo te quiero y-y— Len escuchaba todo, cada palabra era una daga atravesándole, o peor aún, esperando no ser vigilado, anotó con su temblorosa Letra la frase

_"No te Odio"_ y se la envió por el espacio que había debajo de la puerta. Rin al verlo y miró con detenimiento la letra, extrañaba tanto esa letra...

— ¿D-de veras?— dijo con una dulzura terrible — ¿Entonces por qué me ignoras?— preguntó, Len volvió a enviar un mensaje

_"No quiero que te hagan daño" _Escribió, Rin pudo comprender, ya había acabado con bastantes que hablaban blasfemias de su Len

— No lo harán... yo sé defenderme— Dijo con certeza, Recibió pronto otro mensaje

_"No es así, Neru sabía Karate y la mataron fácilmente"_ Rin resopló, Neru fue muy fácil de matar

— No me subestimes Len— Dijo aún con dulzura, Len seguía llorando — Ábreme ¿Sí? solo te entrego la comida y cierro, por favor...— Len secó sus lágrimas, y lentamente sacó el picaporte, Rin entró con cuidado, entró con la bandeja y cerró, poniendo nuevamente el cerrojo, de una manera tan rápida, que Len no lo notó, se acercó y acarició sus mejillas, Len se alejó, con la expresión de dolor en su rostro

— Por favor, vete— Susurró esperando que no lo escucharan aparte de Rin, Rin le miró con ternura

— Siento desobedecerte— Y volvió a acercarse, Len giró su rostro a otro lado, le dolía simplemente verla — Len, toda la gente muere en algún momento, yo no quiero morir siendo ignorada por ti— dijo, Len no contuvo llorar nuevamente, Rin se acercó y secó sus mejillas, luego le abrazó, Len estaba dudoso, después de varios minutos de estar como roca, correspondió el abrazo, ambos extrañaban aquella calidez, Len acarició la cabeza de su gemela... Y besó su frente, le era difícil contener todo lo que sentía, solo sería por un momento, un leve momento en el cual mostraría su amor a Rin, pero más que las ganas de hacerlo, lo necesitaba, necesitaba hablarle, verla, tocar su cabello, de besarla...

— Rin...— Susurró con dulzura, cargando su mentón en la suave tela que conformaba su listón blanco, de la misma manera con la parte superior de su cabeza, aspiró al aroma, el mismo delicioso aroma a su shampoo de naranjas. Entonces sus ojos por si solos empezaron a profanarla con la mirada, mirando cada atractivo que la joven tenía, el calor empezó a recorrer su cuerpo, esa sensación para él era demasiado fuerte comparada con las demás, no podía entender que le veía de especial, pero a la vez entendía todo, ella era perfecta para él en todos los sentidos, desde sus pucheros hasta sus sonrisas malvadas, desde su inocente y grueso sweter, hasta su más corto vestidito de verano.

Sumido en sus pensamientos sucios, posó por mero impulso su mano en la desnuda parte de su espalda, acariciando con delicadeza, Rin se estremeció al contacto, y se aferro más a él, con una especie de temor, Len empezando a notar lo que estaba haciendo se alejó de ella bruscamente. Rin solo le miró con cariño, se acerco hacia la parte de la cama en la que él había quedado y lo acorraló con el pared, era irónico para Len pensar que él, el que había acorralado a tantas chicas con la pared, estuviera en esa situación y no supiera que hacer, de a poco Rin se fue acercado a los labios de Len, él cerró los ojos nervioso, no se le negaría, más era lo contrario, pero su mente le jugaba una mala pasada... La mezcla de pensamientos le eran contradictorios, Rin ya casi rosaba sus labios, fue cuando sintió un pequeño soplido, Len abrió sus ojos sorprendido, junto con una risita de su acompañante, él ya desatento, sintió la presión de los tibios y deliciosos labios de la rubia contra sí, intentó resistirse, pero ella siguió presionando, él, ya dejando de luchar, abrió su boca y pidió acceso, ella se lo facilitó, fue así como entre tímidos toques, pasaron a algunos más apasionados y desesperados...

.

. (Lo siento chicos, no me siento capaz de hacer lemmon, soy muy inocente aún y no podría expresar las pervertidas acciones que podría hacer Len, lo único que les aseguro, que el nunca había sido tan suave y dulce con ninguna chica) .

Rin despertó al lado de su gemelo, él se veía muy alegre dormido, ambos estaban muy felices, Rin besó con dulzura los labios de su amado, como si esa fuera la última vez que lo hiciera, después de eso las lágrimas bajaban de sus mejillas, mientras una leve sonrisa aparecía en sus labios, parecía haber vuelto a la vida, el brillo de sus ojos había vuelto, como todo lo de la verdadera Rin... Miró el pie intacto y aquel cuchillo que que pensaba cortarlo, lo tomó y buscó una hoja, junto con un lapiz escribió

_"Len, lamento todo lo que te hice, no quiero que me odies, yo fui quien maté a todas esas personas, yo fui la que te hizo sufrir tanto, pero te amo, te amo, te amo, perdóname por todo, perdóname por matarme, quiero que sepas que fui feliz, por lo menos en mis últimos momentos de vida, al poder estar contigo. Estamos malditos, yo por ser tu hermana y amarte tanto y tú tener a alguien que te amó como yo lo hice, sé que no es la mejor manera, pero, perdón. _

_ Te amo, siempre te amaré. _

_ Rin." _

Las lagrimas no paraban de salir, Rin tomó el cuchillo y sin tardar un segundo lo enterró en su vientre, múltiples veces hasta que supo que moriría pronto, ya entrecerrando sus ojos, con sus últimas fuerzas, pudo pronunciar

— Len, Te Amo...— Su conciencia ya no podía soportarlo, había acabado a los que más amaba, y de alguna manera, esa hubiera sido una de sus opciones nuevamente la escogería.

* * *

Len despertó intentando acercarse y buscar el calor de su amada, más solo sintió humedad, era común que una cama estuviera húmeda, solo para ver si Rin se encontraba por allí, mir´oa su alrededor, al notar el gran charco de sangre los nervios se le pusieron de punta,después vió a su amada yacida en el piso emanando la sangre aún tibia, quedó horrorizado al ver la escena, se acercó a ella por si le estaba bromeando, pero al ver parte de sus entrañas, solo pudo gritar de manera desgarradora, Tomándola con cuidado y poniéndola en su cama

— Rin...— Dijo mientras no podía dejar de llorar — ¡Rin! ¡Rin!— empezó a gritar, más no le respondía, se acercó y besó su mano, cerca divisó un papel, éste decía lo mismo que antes ella había escrito, su rostro mostraba pavor y tristeza, después le miró con amor infinito — Fue mi culpa, no tuya... Perdóname tú... Jamás te odiaría— dijo entre sollozos, besó sus labios — Te amo, princesa— tomó el cuchillo ensangrentado con un dolor inmenso y le enterró en sí mismo, repitió eso hasta no tener más fuerzas, abrazó a Rin con sus fuerzas y así ambos dejaron este mundo

_"Espérame__ amor mío, ya te alcanzo..."_

* * *

**¡Woooaaa! ¡No sé de donde saqué esto! Mi mente esta muy... enhfsaadidybhds**

**Neeh? ¿Les gustó? ¿Los traumó? ¿Les dio pena? ¿A quién le gustó mi Rin Yandere?**

** ¡Quiero un Rewiew! Mi idea lo merece! XD (? **

**Los quieroooo~**

** Bye-nee 3 **


End file.
